<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Job of Narnia by CSLupus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953327">Job of Narnia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSLupus/pseuds/CSLupus'>CSLupus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CHRONICles of Bang'Ai [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blank Verse, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSLupus/pseuds/CSLupus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when King Caspian X sailed East to find Aslan's council in The Silver Chair?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CHRONICles of Bang'Ai [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Job of Narnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tash met Aslan on the plains<br/>
his putrid aura permeated<br/>
the golden air that Aslan's Mane<br/>
had touched with light and sweetness.</p><p>"And what brings you to Narnia?<br/>
Disaster must be close at hand;<br/>
you only come when trouble brews.<br/>
Have you a plan to cause some?"</p><p>"Why I'm here is your concern?<br/>
You've some balls to ask me this.<br/>
I can vanquish you with a breath!<br/>
To me you can do nothing."</p><p>"You can but won't. The magick speaks<br/>
of greater things than vanquishing<br/>
a wretched spectre such as me,<br/>
but please, do tell me something:</p><p>King Caspian, Tenth, a Telmarine!<br/>
Why his ancestors came for war; they<br/>
invaded, conquered, and suppressed<br/>
all of the magick here.</p><p>And he, descendant, on the throne<br/>
and spawned from seed of those whose crimes,<br/>
allowed by you, for scores oppressed<br/>
all of the people here.</p><p>Yet there he sits upon his throne.<br/>
His wife, the halfbreed of a star,<br/>
renound for beauty, burning bright!<br/>
She'll warm his bed tonight.</p><p>Then there's the son, Rillian,<br/>
the Prince and heir, the only child:<br/>
a brilliant boy, I must confess.<br/>
A fine young king-to-be.</p><p>So why is Caspian so blessed?<br/>
Just why does he escape the rod?<br/>
Is it his blind devotion to You<br/>
that you reward him for?</p><p>You crowned him when he was a child!<br/>
What child would not be so enthralled!<br/>
It's rather a suspicious thing:<br/>
to make a child a king."</p><p>"What are you suggesting, Tash?<br/>
Caspian would fear me, like his<br/>
foolish ancestors did if a<br/>
heartbreak ever struck?"</p><p>"As usual you hit the point<br/>
with all the sharpness of an oar!<br/>
I DO think Narnia is built<br/>
on faulty childish hearts.</p><p>Yes, I know who you came to stop;<br/>
just let it happen. Let her come!"<br/>
"What concern is it of yours?"<br/>
"I too give justice its' due."</p><p>It was a fine day when<br/>
King Caspian, his Queen, and son<br/>
all ventured North for recreation,<br/>
but then the serpent came.</p><p>Silently she slithered.<br/>
Deady was her poison bite.<br/>
"Mother! Quickly! Move away!"<br/>
The sleeping queen was struck!</p><p>Rillian, hot-blooded prince,<br/>
oh why did you take up your sword<br/>
against the poison green serpent<br/>
you'll drop your weapon for?</p><p>Etheral beauty and magick light!<br/>
The risen one has come to strike!<br/>
When Rillian saw her dance,<br/>
his mind thralled. He was enchanted.</p><p>Down, down, down he went<br/>
to her secret lair.<br/>
Years went by. His father lamented<br/>
all with bitter tears.</p><p>King Caspian was near his death<br/>
and without hope for his kingdom.<br/>
Then word that Aslan was afoot<br/>
among the Seven Isles</p><p>came to him. He was so tired<br/>
old and frail. But King he was!<br/>
King he would be! He set sail!<br/>
Man and bird and beast,</p><p>Satyrs, fauns, and centaurs, all<br/>
his courtiers came to see him off.<br/>
Giants stood and looked on as<br/>
the king boarded his ship.</p><p>When they arrived and the king's eyes<br/>
fell upon that final shore<br/>
the albatross did alight<br/>
upon the crows nest above.</p><p>His shaky legs upon the sands<br/>
of the island, misty and cold.<br/>
He looked to see the albatross<br/>
glowing in the morning light.</p><p>It flew and landed on the ground,<br/>
eyes beckoning to be followed.<br/>
King Caspian sallied forth<br/>
and followed to the hill.</p><p>The albatross flapped its' wings,<br/>
mighty and broad, causing wind to howl.<br/>
It stopped mid-air and brilliant light<br/>
shined form it's deep breast.</p><p>It grew brighter and burned itself whole;<br/>
only a fissure of light remained.<br/>
From that fissure burst forth<br/>
one with golden Mane.</p><p>"Son of a bitch! Just the lion<br/>
I came to see. I have a problem.<br/>
WE have a problem! I am old.<br/>
I have no heir to the throne.</p><p>What am I to do? For decades I ruled!<br/>
Aged before my time. No family sustained me!<br/>
Ruling while aggrieved. No vengeance to quell me!<br/>
I am but son-of-eve!</p><p>I have tenderness crawling within me, Gods!<br/>
By the Mane, by the stars, by the ground we stand on!<br/>
Why would you do this to your chosen king?<br/>
To kill all the Telmarines?</p><p>As a child I was made King.<br/>
With my bare hands you staged your coup.<br/>
Convert your foe and end the line?<br/>
Does this complete your defeat of me?</p><p>Where is Peter? Where is Lucy?<br/>
Oh friends! Where are you? Eustance! Edmund!<br/>
Send them NOW! I command it of you!<br/>
Deliver us from this fate!"</p><p>King Caspain then sunk to his knees.<br/>
"You know what you do! You fuck me!<br/>
Fuck me! You fuck Narnia, too!<br/>
Well FUCK you!"</p><p>Silence breathed across the hill.<br/>
Golden air had given him life<br/>
enough to say his piece. "Your son,<br/>
Rillian, will be there</p><p>When you reach home. Eustance, too."<br/>
Oh Eustance, my friend! And my son! Rillian!<br/>
I will leave at once! Aslan!<br/>
I am a happy man!"</p><p>The dusky rot of Tash's weight<br/>
polluted all this splendor.<br/>
The spectre came and was enraged<br/>
by Aslan's interference.</p><p>"By all the brazen fools of man<br/>
and all the magick rules you bend!<br/>
Why I would be the victor here<br/>
if not for those children!</p><p>You played with me! No honest bet<br/>
allows for such benevolence!<br/>
Your Narnia! Your little pets!<br/>
You ruined my ambition!</p><p>To let him die without his hope<br/>
was more that you could stand!<br/>
Without his knowledge you could just<br/>
as quickly saved his kingdom!</p><p>Just who are you to now allow<br/>
inevitable hardship to<br/>
come manifest its' tragedy<br/>
upon the lives of men?"</p><p>Aslan licked his paw and said:<br/>
"I do whatever the fuck I want to."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>